Three Wishes
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Eriko OC discover a genie's lamp. But not all is as it appears. They must remeber to be careful what you wish for... Pairings InuKik MirOC
1. Chapter 1: The First Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I certainly wish I did. And if this sounds familiar in any aspect to anything else…not my fault…and deal with it. It was not intentional.

**Note: **This is my first horror fanfiction.

**Three Wishes**: Chapter One

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

The first mistake:

Spring break was starting off well, despite their mother's death (because of a drunk driver), twins Inuyasha and Eriko were having a blast. They were hanging out at the beach with Kikyo, Inuyasha girlfriend, and Miroku, Inuyasha and Eriko's best friend.

"Ha, ha Eriko! I'm beating you!" Miroku announced as Eriko fought to keep up with him. "You should've worn your bikini!" Miroku added causing Eriko to blush furiously.

"Shut up!" she cried and launched a shell at his head. She hit her target and he tripped. She sped passed him and laughed triumphantly when she reached the 'finish line'. "You should've never said that. PERV!" She went to high-five her brother then rolled her eyes. He was holding hands with Kikyo and walking down the beach, giggling with her. "Softie!" Eriko cried.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha whipped around, his silver hair whipping with him. "Don't make me tell you-know-who that you like him!" he responded subtly hinting at Miroku.

Her hazel eyes flared and she glared back into his hazel eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Miroku!" he called and his buddy got up. Miroku's violet eyes stared curiously as he tried to fix his messy short hair, which was tied up in a low ponytail.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to-" he was cut off by Eriko's loud profanity and Inuyasha burst out laughing. Miroku continued to look at him questioningly. Inuyasha replied between giggles. "Never mind."

"Hey Inuyasha! Look at this!" Kikyo cried pointing at something shiny, glowing pink. They all rushed over to find that it was a beautiful, translucent, pink, Coca-Cola bottle-shaped bottle. It had silver glitter all over it.

"It sure is pretty," Eriko mused, eyes glittering.

"What is it?" Miroku wondered.

Kikyo grinned, greedily, "Whatever it is, it's mine, right Inuyasha, honey?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Whatever you say."

Eriko rolled her eyes and made fake gagging noises as Miroku chuckled along with her. Inuyasha glared at them both.

…

They passed through the market place, Kikyo showing off the beautiful bottle with a grin. Suddenly a man in one of the stands cried out.

"You kids there, what are you doing with that bottle?" he cried.

They all turned and glared. They were all nineteen, too old to be called kids.

"None of your business," Kikyo snapped.

The man beckoned them over, "Do you have any idea at all what you're carrying?"

"Garbage?" Eriko wondered, "Pretty garbage?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stolen artifact?"

"Sake?" Miroku inquired hopefully.

Kikyo answered greedily, "Something valuable?"

The man shook his head. "A genie lamp."

"Pfft," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Who would believe in that hocus pocus mumbo jumbo?"

Eriko looked hopefully, "A real life genie's lamp?"

"Do we get three wishes?" Miroku inquired.

"How much would it be on eBay?" Kikyo asked.

Eriko turned to Kikyo. "You fool! You could ask the genie to _own_ eBay! Or for riches? Why sell it when you can milk it for all it's worth?"

"Hmm…now that I think about it…" Kikyo began to think of all the possibilities.

Inuyasha shook his head. _Gullible fools…_

The man cut in, "Don't make a wish! That particular genie lamp is filled with a malevolent spirit." Then he added dramatically, "She'll twist your first wish into your last…"

"She?" Miroku inquired hopefully.

Inuyasha and Kikyo shook their heads in disgust as Eriko pounded his shoulder so hard it left a dent.

"Yes, the evil spirit in there goes by the name of Sango. She is very beautiful but also very cunning and evil. She was once a good genie but was scorned by her first master…now all she is, is a murder!" the man cried.

"Does she grant wishes?" Kikyo inquired impatiently.

"Did you not hear any of what I just said?" the man replied in awe.

"Shut up you old fart and tell me whether the bitch grants wishes!" Kikyo answered.

"I'm not old, I'm only thirty!" he pouted.

"That doesn't make you any younger," Kikyo replied.

"Grr…" the man glowered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This man is probably speaking nothing but bullshit. He's probably just senile."

"I'm only thirty!" he complained.

Kikyo turned to stare at him, "And that makes you younger how…?"

The man snapped, "Fine be fools and make wishes. It'll only bring you certain doom!"

The four left for Miroku's house barely noticing the blue haired man that had been listening to their conversation.

"A group of teens have located the lamp," Bankotsu answered into his cell, "What are my instructions?" "…" "Surveillance, copy that."

…

At Miroku's house, they sat in the living room expectantly.

"So who makes the first wish?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha sighed, "It doesn't matter because there's no such thing as genies."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll make it."

Kikyo glared, "But it's my lamp."

"But you found it while hanging out with us," Eriko replied.

"But Inuyasha said it was _my_ lamp," Kikyo responded.

Miroku sighed, "It's not like you're not going to get a wish."

"But it's my lamp!" Kikyo cried, her voice rising.

Inuyasha cut in, "It doesn't matter if there's no genie."

They all thought about it and agreed. Eriko voiced their decision, "Then let's see if there's a genie first."

Suddenly Inuyasha's cell rang.

"Hello…?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sir, please dispose of that lamp," Bankotsu answered not bothering to introduce himself. That information was confidential, anyway.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha barked.

"That information is trivial, just know that you must-" Bankotsu frowned as Inuyasha hung up. "Fool," he muttered, "He'll doom them all."

"Who was that?" Eriko inquired.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Prank call or something…"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter!" Kikyo was getting really impatient. "Let me rub the fraking lamp already!"

They sat looking in anticipation as Kikyo rubbed the lamp. Suddenly, it began to rumble and a pink smoke flowed out of it. The smoke condensed into the form of a beautiful woman with brown eyes and long dark hair.

"Hello masters, I am Sango," she announced seductively, "I may grant you three wishes, what is your first wish?"

Her attitude and the way the guys were ogling her and drooling already put off Kikyo and Eriko.

"Maybe for you to bare my children?" Miroku asked playfully.

Sango's smile nearly fell off her face but was quickly re-plastered on. "Sorry, no dice, I don't have reproductive organs…" she lied but it was believable.

"Then I want to be rich, maybe I can buy you some…" Miroku replied but was stopped when he noticed Eriko's glare.

Sango smirked, however, "Sure, rich you shall be." Glitter began to float around her and then zoomed over Miroku and was absorbed. Sango grinned viciously but hardly anyone noticed but Bankotsu.

He watched from the window as the friends began to seal their fate.

* * *

Well there it was, the much anticipated Three Wishes…I hope it met your expectations…


	2. Chapter 2: The Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I certainly wish I did. And if this sounds familiar in any aspect to anything else…not my fault…and deal with it. It was not intentional.

**Note: **This is my first horror fanfiction.

**Three Wishes**: Chapter Two

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

The Consequences:

They sat there patiently for what felt like hours but was really five minutes.

"Is anything going to happen?" Kikyo snapped impatient, "How hard is it to make someone rich?"

Sango glared at Kikyo. "Impatience is a virtue only ugly girls possess."

Kikyo smirked, "And you're a bitch."

"Takes one to know one," Sango retorted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. As hilarious this was it was also very idiotic. He could hardly believe his girlfriend was jealous of a genie. "I told you they weren't real."

"Oh really?" Sango raised an eyebrow just as the doorbell rang.

Miroku went to answer it. "Hello?"

A strange man in a suit was there. "Yes, are you master Miroku?"

"I'm Miroku, I'm not quite sure about the master part. I like it though," Miroku grinned.

The man rolled his eyes. "Your great-uncle just passed away and left his entire estate and fortune to you."

Miroku's eyes widened. "How big a fortune?"

"Your great-uncle was a millionaire," the stranger answered.

You could almost hear the cha-ching in Miroku's head.

"Mega sweetness!" Miroku gasped.

The stranger sighed, "Your new home is at the other end of town. You may move in at anytime before the end of the week. Goodbye." He snorted as though disappointed in the heir.

Miroku rolled his eyes and then nearly jumped on his friends. "I'm a friggin billionaire! That's like a lot of money!"

Sango smirked, "Real enough now? Not only is a real life genie, me, right in front of you but it's obvious I can grant wishes too."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I believe in coincidences and daydreams."

Sango grunted, "How can you be such a disbeliever?"

Eriko rolled her eyes, "Never mind him, he'll come around. My turn to wish!" And before Kikyo could protest she added, "I wanna be famous! In the papers and on TV! Sango make me famous!"

Sango grinned, "Your wish is my command."

From outside, Bankotsu smacked his forehead. "Fools! Fools! I must call again before they foolishly all lose their lives by wishing all at once!"

Inuyasha was shaking his head at his friends' foolishness when his cell rang. "Yellow."

"Yellow?" Bankotsu shook his head, that doesn't matter. "Stop wishing and dispose of the lamp!"

"Um…who the hell are you?" Inuyasha remarked.

"Does that really matter when it comes to your lives?" Bankotsu answered, "If you don't stop wishing, you'll all die!"

Inuyasha hung up the phone. "Freak."

Bankotsu glared, "Who the hell answers the phone with a colour anyways! Fool!"

"Who was that?" Eriko asked her brother whilst patiently waiting for her fame to befall them.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Some freak as before. Forget him."

Eriko smirked, "Yeah, I'm going to be a rising star soon!"

Kikyo frowned, "Argh, just shut up and pass me the lamp."

Sango sighed, "Enough wishes for today, I can't go all at once, you know."

Kikyo glared, positive the genie only said that because it was her wish. "Fine!"

"What'll we do while waiting for me to be discovered?" Eriko inquired, laid back.

Miroku clasped his hands together. "Help me move! I wanna sleep in my new mansion tonight!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Any chance you could unwish his, Kikyo?"

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha.

"I'm just joking, geez," Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo continued glaring.

-After Miroku's all moved in-

"I'm going to walk Kikyo home, you coming with?" Inuyasha asked Eriko.

"And watch you two make googly eyes at each other and be all lovey dovey…uh, hell naw!" Eriko remarked, "That, unbelievably, is not my cup of tea."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "I never knew you drank tea."

Eriko rolled her eyes. And with that, the twins went their different ways.

Eriko took the long way around. She was about to on the last street before her own. "Why aren't I famous yet? That stupid genie only took five minutes with Miroku, how come mine is taking so long?" Sje grumbled.

Sango was floating overhead, unbeknowst to Eriko. "Impatient little girl, you wish'll come true just not as expected."

Eriko was pondering this as she was crossing the road. Suddenly there were headlights glaring in her face. "Huh?"

…

Inuyasha closed the door to his home and placed the keys on the shelf beside it. "You, Eriko, I'm home!" he called. No response. _She's probably already asleep._ Inuyasha shrugged, although he took the shortcut in order to catch her awake. Ever since their mom had died, she always needed someone to tell her goodnight before sleeping peacefully.

Inuyasha headed for her room. "You, Eriko!" He looked and found her bed empty. "Maybe she took the long way. Or went back towards Miroku, finally finding the nerve to tell him." He shrugged, if she had nightmares it was her problem for not being here. He was gonna stay up as long as possible but if he fell asleep, he fell asleep.

After hours, Inuyasha began to worry. _Maybe she's at Miroku's and just didn't call. That's probably it._ He did his best to convince himself that she was okay. He couldn't worry much longer nayways, his eyelids were drooping…

Inuyasha found himself staring at the street just before his own, if you take the long way. There in the middle was Eriko with two headlights closing in. Her skin was pale and her eyes lifeless. She turned to him with a sadistic smile looking just as pale and lifeless as she was.

In a dead tone she greeted, "Hey bro!" Then faded away.

Inuyasha awoke with a startle that next morning. Only one thing on his mind. "Eriko." He rushed to her room and found that she was not there, still. "Eriko."

He turned on the TV, wanting to know the weather before he set out searching every inch of the planet looking for his twin. And stopped dead in his tracks. "Eriko?" he gasped, alarmed.

* * *

Here you go next chapter, sorry for the wait! Thanks to loyally waiting...

Nay-nay-chan01

ki tama onikkusu

OrangeFuu

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

Justapnut

Truth


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I certainly wish I did. And if this sounds familiar in any aspect to anything else…not my fault…and deal with it. It was not intentional.

**Note: **This is my first horror fanfiction.

**Three Wishes**: Chapter Two

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

The Accident:

Inuyasha stood frozen, hardly believing it. The new was broadcasting a story about a young girl hit by two drunk drivers at once. If not for the pink hair, he wouldn't have recognized the mangled body that was…used to be, his sister. It was disgusting, how could the news even broadcast this?

"That was the body as the nineteen year old girl, now identified as Eriko Takahashi. The police believe that the two cars which simultaneously crashed into her, were that of two drunk drivers. Although the bodies of the…" the reporter was cut off by Inuyasha turning off the television.

He didn't need to hear anymore. His sister was dead. And alcohol was the cause. Not only had it taken his mother, only last year, but it had come for his sister as well. He was in disbelief. "I'm still dreaming," he managed, his voice coated in sorrow, "I'm still dreaming." He felt as though Eriko would waltz in any moment, apologizing for not calling and tell him she told Miroku how she felt or something like that. Anything at all really. _She just wasn't dead. She isn't dead, she couldn't be._ He shook down the feeling of déja vu as these were they exact same sorta things he told himself about his mother only a year ago.

Reality hit him as soon as he realized that she wasn't gonna waltz in. She would've already. And he wasn't dreaming, because he would've woken up already…Plus it couldn't have been anyone else, because she was the only girl in the whole town with pink hair. He began crying when he looked at the paper, crying he never cried, at least not openly like this, but she was in the paper. It wasn't showing the mangled mess the news story did, but a different picture. One of when she won the school talent show. But she was in the obituaries and on the front page. 'Youth dies in terrible car crash' it stated as if that was enough.

Inuyasha couldn't take much more of this. He quickly called Miroku up on the phone, remembering his new phone number. "Miroku?"

"Yeah, I heard," Miroku sounded just as miserable as Inuyasha felt. "She's gone. And I never got to tell her."

That was another thing. They never found out…she never told him and he never told her. Now Inuyasha wasn't gonna be the best man at their wedding. She wasn't even going to be at his. This was eating Inuyasha up. "I almost forgot about that…" his voice cracked, "She loved you, you know, despite you being a lech."

"I never told her though," Miroku replied, "She died not knowing…"

Inuyasha noted Miroku's voice was cracking. "I guess we have to plan a funeral know instead of a wedding." Inuyasha couldn't even laugh at his own joke. He sobbed loudly into the phone. He couldn't compose himself. Maybe had they died five years apart, he'd take it better but it was all too soon. He can't handle losing all of them at once.

"I know," Miroku answered solemnly, "I just wish…"

"Hey, at leats she got her wish, she's in the papers," Inuyasha tried to cheer up his friend, even though he needed to be cheered up too.

"And on TV," Miroku added, "But she doesn't even know it."

"I can't do this…let's talk in person. I'm coming over… I can't stand being at home right now…she's- she's everywhere," Inuyasha cut in, glancing at the pictures of his sister everywhere, the two together. Suddenly his nightmare floated to his mind.

_"Hey bro!"_ The sadistic smile tearing him up even more.

Just before Inuyasha left his wretched, empty home, his cell rang. He hoped it was Kikyo, maybe she could cheer him up. "Hello," he cracked, sounding as though he had just finished crying.

"Do you see?" Bankotsu barked, "Do you see what happens when you don't heed my warnings!" He knew he was kicking a man when he was down, but he needed to get through to the guy before another died.

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha muttered, "Can't you see I'm not in the mood."

"But can't you see," Bankotsu repeated, "She wished to be in papers and on TV bur look what happened? She is, but as a dead woman! Please dispose of the lamp. I don't want another casuality."

"Shut up!" he didn't need these not from a stranger, "Let me mourn her death in peace. Just go away. Stop calling this number. Please."

Inuyasha sounded so pleading Bankotsu had to hang up. He knew the boy was suffering. Maybe he'd figure it out before anyone else makes another wish. Maybe before his other friend dies. Bankotsu prayed that it was more than wishful thinking.

…

Eriko's funeral was a quaint one. Only a couple of townspeople. Inuyasha and Eriko didn't have much family, not any that cared. So it was just him, Miroku, Kikyo and old high school collegues and other acquaintances.

Inuyasha's eulogy was a despair-dripped one. He talked merely about what she never got to see. How much she meant to her and how she's with their mom. A scathing reminder of how he was all alone.

Miroku's was of the same nature. He talked about how much he'd miss her and what she –they- missed out on. A stinging reminder of what he didn't do.

After the funeral, Inuyasha and Miroku had red, dry eyes from all the crying. Despite being men, they couldn't hold it in.

"Can I wish now?" Kikyo asked, not meaning to sound impatient or rude. Her eye was the only dry one during the funeral.

Miroku snapped, "Is that all you care about? Eriko is **dead** and all you can say is 'can I wish now?' "

Kikyo replied, "Well it's not like we were that close anyways."

Inuyasha stared at her horrified. "So you're glad that she's gone!"

Before Inuyasha could jump to anymore conclusions, Kikyo responded, "No! It's just she wouldn't be devasted if I had been the one to die either. We never saw eye to eye. She hated me no matter what I did. I can't break into to tears for someone like that. I mean, I'm a little upset that we never got to resolve our differences. Or that I'll never hear her complaining on our wedding day or grumbling after the birth of our first child. I just won't miss her as much as the you two would."

Inuyasha nodded, he understood…he guessed. He could imagine Eriko saying the same thing. But he didn't feel better about it.

Kikyo looked away, feeling rage rise in her. From some reason she was beginning to think that is they had given her the first wish, Eriko would still be alive. Kikyo's wish for precious jewels, better than anyone could imagine. She was going to keep some, then she could've give some to Miroku for him to sell and become rich, some to Eriko which she could use to help launch her fame and some to Inuyasha, which they would use to fund a wonderful life together. As greedy as her wish could sound, it really wasn't. But now it couldn't help the poor girl. Kikyo ground her teeth as Inuyasha and Miroku slumped in despair. She'd also have to wait until they began to get over Eriko's death before making her wish. And by then, who knows what else'll happen!

…

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, worriedly. He was drinking alcohol. The murderer of his sister and mother. "Miroku, stop," He pleaded. Inuyasha hated alcohol, more than anything. It had taken away two important people, he wasn't going to let it take another.

Miroku looked at his friend almost apologetically. He knew how Inuyasha felt about liqour but it was the only thing helping him get through this. It was numbing the pain, helping him move on.

"Eriko would want you to stop," that was something Inuyasha could say honestly, knowing his sister shared his views on alcohol.

"I know," Miroku replied, "But I can't. This is the only way I can get through this. She's gone and she never knew. I didn't…" Miroku sat there and then he couldn't take it. He bolted. He needed to get out of there.

Inuyasha reached out for his friend, but he was too late. "Miroku…" Inuyasha looked solemnly. "Please be careful. I…I don't need to lose you too."

* * *

Well...yeah, Eriko's dead. Umm...well this might be one of my shortest non-oneshot stories ever but there is a sequel. Just be warned, it gets only more depressing from here on in...

Well, my mourner...

Nay-nay-chan01


	4. Chapter 4: The Epiphany

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I certainly wish I did. And if this sounds familiar in any aspect to anything else…not my fault…and deal with it. It was not intentional.

**Note: **This is my first horror fanfiction.

**Three Wishes**: Chapter Four

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

The Epiphany:

Inuyasha found himself in an unfamiliar room with embossed lavender wallpaper, high ceilings and a hug chandelier. There were lots of cars, Lambourginis, Ferraris... a few motorcycles and even a helicopter.

It was then that Inuyasha realized he was in Miroku's house. He had a feeling of deep foreboding. A familiar feeling of foreboding.

It was worrisome.

Suddenly, Miroku staggered onto the scene, stumbling his way onto a balcony that overlooked this garage. He was drunk off his ass. Bad sign number one.

Inuyasha tried to call out to him, but the words wouldn't come. Inuyasha couldn't even move. Bad sign number two.

The loud sound of a helicopter starting thundered into Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha turned from the helicopter,which had miraculously starting on its own, to Miroku. Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of Miroku. His skin was ghastly pale and his eyes were completely vacant. Miroku's pale lips curved in a sadistic smile, moving, and even though Inuyasha couldn't hear the words, he could make them out clearly.

_See ya bud_.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. His chest was pounding and his heart was aching.

Suddenly he understood why it felt so horribly familiar. His eyes swelled with tears. _This is just like what happened to Eriko...no, Miroku, god no!_ Inuyasha ran to the phone, the feeling of foreboding transforming into pure panic.

"No...no...no!" he kept screaming as he made his way to the phone. Inuyasha wanted so badly to be wrong. He wanted it so badly.

But he knew. Somehow he already knew.

He reached the phone just as it rang. He almost didn't want to answer it. His hand shivered as he reached for the phone.

"...hello...?" he managed in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry to inform you-"

Inuyasha hung up immediately as a sob rose in his throat.

This was all happening too quickly. He was losing his friends, his family...all too quickly. His life was unravelling.

He pulled out his cell phone. He needed to hear her voice.

"Do you understand now?" was the solemn reply on his phone.

Inuyasha didn't even realized he had answered a call. But he scowled as he recognized the voice; it was that guy again. "Didn't I tell you never to call again?" he hissed, struggling to hold back sobs.

"That's not important right now. Your friends, your life... if you aren't careful, you'll lose everything..."

"What do you _want_ from me?" Inuyasha snapped, tears pouring out his gold eyes. This was embarrassing. He didn't want this stranger to hear him cry.

But Miroku...oh _god_ Miroku...and Eriko...and...

"Get rid of the genie lamp, Inuyasha," the man replied simply, "Just get _rid_ of the lamp and the killings will stop. Sango will leave you alone because she'll have no other choice."

Inuyasha, even in this distressed state, couldn't help but roll his eyes at what a load of crap that was. "There's _no_ such thing as GENIES!"

"Think about it!" the man snapped, "Eriko, Miroku...didn't they make a _wish_ before they died? Didn't all of this start happening a little _too_ soon after acquiring the genie? Even if you don't believe me, how could it _hurt_? Now, hurry, before your idiot girlfriend makes a wish as well!"

Inuyasha hung up. He didn't need to hear this. He didn't _want_ to hear this. He glanced at the television, afraid to turn it on. He had a sick feeling that Miroku's death had made the news.

...

There was a lot of talk about Miroku's death. Inuyasha couldn't go anywhere without hearing people whispering about him. Even now, as Inuyasha stared at the coffin in front of him, there were hushed whispers in the background.

The coffin was empty. Everyone knew that.

Inuyasha swallowed as his eyes prickled with tears. A sick thought popped up in Inuyasha's mind. _Rest in pieces, bud._

Bile rose in his throat.

He ran past the various attendees, past a very worried Kikyo and over to a garbage can and heaved. He tried to erase the images, the ideas of Miroku's bloody death.

He'd fallen into spinning helicopter blades.

Like food in a blender. Except someone forgot to put on the lid.

He splattered all over that garage.

Inuyasha continued to heave violently and as he did, his mind wandered. He remembered his dream. The helicopter started by itself.

Since when did helicopters do that?

"_Eriko, Miroku...didn't they make a _wish_ before they died?"_

His vomitting stopped. He stood up staraight and thought clearly for a moment.

_"Don't make a wish! That particular genie lamp is filled with a malevolent spirit...she'll twist your first wish into your last…"_

It didn't make sense. It was hard to believe. But at this point, it didn't really matter. Inuyasha wanted his never ending grief to stop. He didn't want to lose everything. He didn't want to lose anything anymore.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder, her voice was laced with worry.

"_Just get _rid_ of the lamp and the killings will stop."_

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. She staggered back. His expression wasn't what she was expecting.

"Are you...okay?" she managed.

Inuyasha let out a breath. "I will be. Do you still have the genie lamp?"

Kikyo blinked before her eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha! That last wish is _mine_!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't want to wish on the _fucking_ thing. Do you still have it?"

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a confused look. "Yes. But...if you don't want to make a wish...then _why_-"

"Get rid of it, Kikyo," Inuyasha ordered, looking her right in the eye.

"Why?" Kikyo replied angrily, "It's finally _my_ turn and now you want to get _rid_ of it? How is that _fair_?"

Inuyasha gave Kikyo a look. He couldn't believe her. "Kikyo! Eriko made a wish on it and _died_. Miroku made a wish on it and _died_. It sounds crazy but it not just a _coincidence_. That creepy guy on the phone and the old guy at the beach were _right_. This genie is bad news. She's more than bad news, she's a cold blooded killer!"

"Creepy guy on the phone?" Kikyo repeated.

Inuyasha gripped Kikyo's shoulders. "He was warning me the _entire_ time about this genie. If I had said something...if I hadn't have kept him all to myself..." Inuyasha went quiet for a moment, looking away from Kikyo. "Maybe Miroku and Eriko wouldn't have died..."

"Inuyasha..."

He turned back to her. "But we can't turn back time now," he replied firmly, his gaze boring into hers, "Kikyo, if you love me, if you ever _loved_ me, you'll get rid of that lamp."

"B-but Inuyasha-!"

**"And especially don't wish on it**, for fuck's sake, **don't **make a _wish_," Inuyasha cut her off, his gaze turning pleading, "I don't want to lose you too."

Kikyo faltered under his gaze. "I-Inuyasha...I-"

"_Promise me_, Kikyo, promise me you'll make a wish and get rid of the lamp," Inuyasha begged, "_Please_."

Kikyo hesitated. Eyes shifting. Then finally she swallowed and looked Inuyasha right in those desperate golden orbs of his.

"I promise."

* * *

It's almost the end of the first part. Originally, Three Wishes was going to be a three-story saga-type thing. But what I thought would be full stories were so short, there's really no point in posting them as separate stories.

And, more importantly, sorry for practically abandoning this story. To be honest, I completely forgot about it. Sorry...

Demonslayercutie

Karen072290

Fon-Master Ion


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I certainly wish I did. And if this sounds familiar in any aspect to anything else…not my fault…and deal with it. It was not intentional.

**Note: **This is my first horror fanfiction.

**Three Wishes**: Chapter Five

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

The Second Mistake:

Kikyo held the genie lamp in her hand. She stared at it. Inuyasha was _so_ desperate to be rid of it. He insisted that Sango had killed his sister and best friend. And, while the idea somehow made sense, Kikyo couldn't bring herself to believe it. After all, genies were supposed to grant your wishes. Unless you wished to be dead, why would they kill you?

"_Kikyo, if you love me, if you ever _loved_ me, you'll get rid of that lamp."_

But she _promised_ to get rid of it. She bit her lip, trying to push away the feeling of the unfairness of this all. The fact that she never got to have her own wish.

"_I don't want to lose you too."_

Kikyo put the lamp away, locking it up in a cabinet. If she continued to look at it, she'd never be able to be rid of it. She wouldn't be able to fight the temptation to wish. So she'd put it away. This way she couldn't wish on it. But this way she wouldn't have to get rid of it either. She shoved away the guilt.

One of these days, she'd throw it out.

For sure.

...

Inuyasha lugged the last of the big boxes into the van. He looked back at his childhood home and sighed. He'd be leaving here.

He never thought he'd be leaving here.

"Inuyasha, you okay?"

He blinked, pulled out of his thoughts by Kikyo's gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked at her and shook his head. "They're all _dead_, Kikyo, everyone but _us_. My entire life has been those people, how do I go on?"

Kikyo sighed, she met Inuyasha's gaze. "One small step at a time, Inuyasha."

He leaned against her shoulder, holding back tears. Kikyo gripped his shoulder tightly, swallowing hard. He was in _so_ much pain. "Everything will get better from now on," Kikyo offered.

Inuyasha lifted his head up, smiling at her weakly. "Yeah." He put his hands on his hips as he looked at his home. "Yeah."

Kikyo bit her lip. Even though she said it, she really doubted it. They were completely uprooting themselves, likely _permanently_ abandoning their hometown to move into some hustling, bustling big city. And even _worse_, they have to temporarily live with Inuyasha's older half-brother.

Kikyo's memories of Sesshomaru were not exactly pleasant. And Inuyasha's were the same.

Kikyo had always wanted to move in together with Inuyasha. The start of the very next step in their very serious relationship. But it doesn't exactly work with a constantly irritated older brother and his adopted daughter.

That wasn't what she imagined it'd be like.

And then there was all the _time_ and _work_ it would take to be able move out from there into their _real_ first home together. Inuyasha would need to get a job. _Kikyo_ will probably need to get a job. And neither of them had much in the ways of work experience.

The first job would be barely anything. Paying barely anything. Working all the time.

Kikyo winced at the very idea. And taking Inuyasha from all that grief and plunging him into _that_. No, she just couldn't do it.

There had to be a better way...

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Kikyo replied, relieved at the distraction. She struggled to shove the thought back down. She _wouldn't_. She _couldn't_.

She _promised_.

"I was just thinking that, before we leave, we should get something _more_ in the way of closure..." Inuyasha began, "You know what I mean?"

Kikyo bit her lip. "You mean one last look at everything?" Personally, she didn't think it was a good idea. Inuyasha had been a little more than fragile since Miroku and Eriko's deaths, she didn't want him to become submerged in the grief again.

But when he offered her that weak smile, she couldn't say no.

She clutched her chest. "Fine." She loved him _so_ much.

"_Kikyo, if you love me, if you ever _loved_ me, you'll get rid of that lamp."_

She swallowed, "Actually, Inuyasha...there's _one_ more thing we have to do..."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look.

She averted her gaze. She _promised_. "It's just I..." the words left her. He would be _so_ furious with her. She _promised_. But she _couldn't_ and she'd figured if she just left it here...

"_This genie is bad news. She's more than bad news, she's a cold blooded killer!"_

But that wasn't enough.

"It's just you...?" Inuyasha prompted.

Kikyo swallowed. "I still need to get rid of that lamp," she admitted at last, her mouth going dry. She braced herself for Inuyasha's reaction.

"Kikyo!" he cried out, his voice carrying tones of disappointment, anger and desperation.

"I know, okay!" Kikyo replied, "That's _why_ I'm bringing it up. I want to get rid of it. We're going to get rid of it. Now. Because I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will."

Inuyasha blinked, his anger immediately quelled. "Okay." He broke into a geniune smile, "I knew that you would, Kikyo. And I love you too, since forever until forever."

Their fingers intertwined as they made their way to Kikyo's home. When they arrived, Inuyasha motioned to close the door behind him when it slammed shut. All of the doors started swinging wildly.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kikyo screamed, clinging onto Inuyasha.

"_DON'T LEAVE YET **LOVEBIRDS~** THERE'S STILL **ONE** WISH~"_

The sound of Sango's singing echoed round and round, over and over. Their blood ran cold.

Inuyasha gripped Kikyo tightly. "NO! Nobody's making anymore wishes, Sango!"

"_I **WOULDN'T** BE SO SU~RE!"_

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered, "Don't give in, okay, baby?"

Kikyo nodded though she was scared as fuck. "I won't. I won't. We're destroying this bitch. Today."

"_WHAT WAS **THAT** I HEARD?"_

"Where's the lamp?" Inuyasha whispered as they carefully made their way along the walls.

"_WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING? YOU DON'T THINK **I CAN HEAR YOU**?"_

Loud pounding started on the walls, luckily most of them were barren so there wasn't much falling and breaking. There _was_, however, the shattering of glass. Likely, Sango was breaking the windows somehow.

Kikyo was near tears. "It's in the cupboard near the kitchen," she managed.

Inuyasha nodded, "Don't let her scare you. She's just doing this because she _needs_ us to wish, otherwise she really has no power."

"_NO **POWER**? HOW CAN I BE DOING ALL OF THIS **WITHOUT POWER**!"_

Inuyasha relaxed once they neared the lamp. "Soon, this'll _all_ be over."

"Soon," Kikyo nodded. She let go of Inuyasha's hand for a _second_ to open the cupboard and get out the lamp.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried as he immediately flew out of the room.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed turning to see the door shut right in his face. She turned back around and there was Sango, floating in all her glory. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Kikyo hissed, "What are you gonna do to him?"

Sango smirked.

* * *

First part's almost over guys!

...Well, this is awkward... *sigh*


	6. Chapter 6: The Third Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I certainly wish I did. And if this sounds familiar in any aspect to anything else…not my fault…and deal with it. It was not intentional.

**Note: **This is my first horror fanfiction.

**Three Wishes**: Chapter Five

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

The "Final" Wish:

Inuyasha pounded at the door, struggling futilely to open it. "FUCKING GENIE! LET ME IN!"

Sango laughed, a maniacally laugh. "If you _wish_, Master, only if you _wish_."

"FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha snapped, "Kikyo, _don't_. Don't listen to _anything_ she says."

Kikyo glared at Sango, despite her shaking, "I-I'm not afraid of you."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to_ scare_ you, Master. I just want you to make that final wish."

"_**Don't wish on it**__, for fuck's sake, __**don't **__make a _wish_."_

Kikyo clutched the lamp. "I'm not going to."

Sango floated around her. "Oh really? Are you _sure_?"

Kikyo nodded, "Inuyasha wouldn't-"

"Think about _all_ the _things_ you could wish for," Sango whispered in her ear and Kikyo saw the images before her, just in front of her. _Barely tangible_.

Kikyo shook her rapidly.

"But you _found_ me. That first wish was supposed to be _yours_. They _owe_ you a wish."

Kikyo shut her eyes, bringing forth the image of Inuyasha at Miroku's funeral. That desperate, pleading Inuyasha who so _dearly _wanted – no, _needed – _her to get rid of this lamp. To get _rid_ of this _genie._

"_Kikyo, if you love me, if you ever _loved_ me, you'll get rid of that lamp."_

Kikyo repeated under her breath the words she had told Inuyasha only a moment ago. "I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will. I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will."

Sango smirked. She swirled around Kikyo. "Think about how much _easier_ life would be if you just made that _wish_. You'd sell the jewels, you'd make a fortune. You'd never have to move in with that half-brother of his. Inuyasha could have _anything_ he wanted. And it'd all be because of _you_."

"I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will," Kikyo muttered, holding the lamp high above her head.

"He'd _never_ have to know. Once this wish is over, I'd go away for ever," Sango chimed, "He'd _never even know _you'd made a wish."

"I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will!" Kikyo cried, shutting her eyes tighter.

"Just _remember_ how sad he was when his sister died!" Sango replied.

Kikyo struggled to shut her out. _Don't give in, okay, baby?_ "I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will."

"If they had given _me_ the first wish, Eriko would still be alive. I would keep some, then I'd have given some to Miroku for him to sell and become rich, some to Eriko which she could've use to help launch her fame and some to Inuyasha, which we would use to fund a wonderful life together."

Kikyo's eyes snapped open at the sound of her own thoughts in her ears.

"If _only_ Inuyasha and I didn't have to move in with Sesshomaru. If _only_ we had the means to start living on our own already. If _only _I-"

"-had the financial means to make Inuyasha happier faster," Kikyo finished. _I _do _love you, I've _always_ loved you and I _always_ will._

"You just want to make him happy, Kikyo. No one will judge you for that," Sango replied, breaking into a vicious smile.

"I just want to make him happy."

_..._

Inuyasha got the flash of an image. Kikyo smiling widely, blood red tears pouring down her face.

"I _do_ love you, I've _always_ loved and I _always_ will."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "NO! GODDAMMIT, NO!" He pounded and pounded at the doors, tears filling his eyes. "She _wouldn't_. She _couldn't_. She..._she promised_."

The door swung open at the sound of Sango's cackles.

Inuyasha stepped in, confused. The room was empty. He could see the cupboard was open but Kikyo was _nowhere_ in sight. "Kikyo...?" he called, half-scared and half-relieved.

Sango appeared, sitting on the cupboard. She broke into a wide grin. "Turn around, _baby_."

Inuyasha turned around.

Hanging from a hook on the door was his beloved Kikyo, strangled by a necklace made of large, elaborate jewels. Blood trickled down her neck and into the white dress she was wearing.

"No..._no_..." Inuyasha collapsed to his knees. There was a look in her eyes that for some _horrible reason_ weren't shut.

_Sorry_.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed and Sango laughed.

"I love him _so_ much," Sango breathed, imitating Kikyo, "I just want him to be _happy_. Is that...so..."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, putting his hand over his ears. "Shut the fuck up, you _monster_!"

Sango's eyes narrowed, "Ha, I'm no monster. _You people are._ They all asked for this, every single one. You humans are so _selfish_. So _pathetic._"

Inuyasha shut his eyes, trying so hard to block her out.

"You _all_ deserve this!" and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Inuyasha didn't care where. He didn't care how.

Eriko was _dead_.

Miroku was _dead_.

And now...now Kikyo was _dead_.

He was alone now.

_All alone_.

...

Bankotsu scoured the beach. He was in a bad mood. No matter what his superiors say, he had failed this mission. Three out of four victims were _dead_. And now the fourth...

Bankotsu struggled to push the image of that poor, broken man from his mind. His job was to _stop_ things like this from happening.

And he _failed_. Bankotsu doesn't _fail_.

But he did. He failed not only himself but Inuyasha too.

The weight of the failure was almost as bad as the weight of the guilt.

Bankotsu stopped at the sight of something glinting in the sunlight. He almost smirked at the sight of a translucent pink, Coca-Cola bottle shaped lamp. "Found you, bitch."

He picked up the lamp and headed over to a particularly large rock. "Jagged, perfect." He held the lamp high over his head and smashed it against the rock and there was satisfying cracking sound. The lamp crumpled, dissipating into ashes before blowing away in the breeze.

Bankotsu turned away, his guilt somewhat appeased.

Bankotsu would later regret this. And would especially beat himself over missing the sound of the maniacal feminine cackling.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! End of part one!

Hell Heaven


End file.
